Donuts
by EmilyLaurette
Summary: Si pirang anak pindahan yang dengan wajah polosnya langsung meremas hati Sasori. Sasori salting karena gabisa sok cool lagi. Oke, apa itu summary? AU SasoDei anak sekolah, beserta Akatsuki di latar belakang, humor gaje2. Anggap saja kalian lagi nonton FTV tiap minggu siang gitu, pasti lebih mudah dibayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Halo. Abaikan saya. Ketika lagi grasak-grusuk folder, saya ketemu fic ini dan perasaan dulu ini udah pernah saya upload, tapi.. kehapus? kok? yasudah, upload lagi saja daripada berlumut di folder-folder. Mohon maaf segala typo, gaje, garing, lebay, sinetron dan maksa, ini sama sekali ga saya edit lagi langsung upload aja, saya juga gatau ini dulu gimana bikinnnya, tapi saya cinta sasodei. sasodei selamanya (wat)

* * *

'_Brrruuuuumm'_

Aku menoleh dari komputerku. Suara mobil, siapa itu? Karena penasaran, akupun beranjak keluar dari kamarku sambil membawa donatku. Oh, aku tinggal di kos-kosan. Kamarku di lantai 2, karena itu aku tidak perlu repot-repot turun untuk melihat siapa yang datang, aku hanya perlu ke balkon.

'_Oh. Kayaknya itu anak baru.' _Pikirku. Mobil itu adalah mobil pengangkut barang, para petugasnya kelihatan sibuk menurunkan barang. Aku memerhatikan dengan tatapan bosan, hingga perhatianku terhenti ke seseorang.

Ya, orang yang berambut kuning menyala dan panjang. Badan yang ramping dan ideal, serta senyum yang sangat indah. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna biru langit. Dia kelihatan sibuk menginstruksikan para petugas untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya. Bahkan wajah sibuknya pun kelihatan…._manis?_

Aku mengarahkan donatku ke arahnya dan memusatkan dia di bolongan donat yang kupegang. Aku terdiam beberapa saat seperti itu, sampai akhirnya aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

'_Apa-apaan aku ini? Aneh sekali.' _

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan perkerjaanku di komputer. Kira-kira waktu berlalu selama 1 jam, dan terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarku. Aku bangun dengan malas, dan membuka pintuku.

"Ya, ada apa—" Kata-kataku terhenti mendadak ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depanku.

Orang yang tadi kulihat, maksudku orang pindahan tadi, masih dengan senyumnya yang... indah di hadapanku (dan kelihatan agak nervous?) berdiri di depanku sambil membawa sekotak donat.

Hening beberapa saat. Aku yang masih terpelongo dengan dia, dan dia yang masih kelihatan nervous karena melihatku terpelongo.

"A-ano,," ucapnya. _'Ohhh. Cowok.' _wajahku mungkin kelihatan datar, tapi pikiranku sebenarnya sudah jumpalitan. Jangan bilang aku lebay! Ga akan ada yang tahu kalo orang semanis dirinya ini cowok kalo belum bicara langsung dengannya! Eh- kenapa barusan aku lagi-lagi berpikir dia manis? Sudah berapa kali aku berpikir begitu!?

"Aku Deidara, mulai hari ini aku tinggal disini juga,, un. I-ini donat sebagai salam perkenalan, m-mohon bantuannya!" katanya sebelum menjerumuskan kotak donat yang malang itu ke tanganku dan berlari pergi. Aku yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, hanya cengo di depan pintu kamarku dengan sekotak donat di tanganku.

Setelah membuat otakku kembali berfungsi lagi, aku beranjak masuk dan menutup pintu kamarku.

'_Ah. Aku bahkan belum bilang terima kasih… lagian dia sudah lari duluan. Tapi dia kan tinggal disini, aku bisa kapan saja ketemu dia kan?'_

Sambil berfikir begitu, aku agak jadi sedikit.. girang sendiri. Ole, Sasori! Kemana predikat 'wajah-datar-pikiran-datar' yang selalu kau banggakan itu pergi! Masa gara-gara seorang anak pindahan yang belum kau kenal, dengan wajahnya yang manis, rambutnya yang indah dan senyumnya yang memikat bisa bikin kau-

Kau…

…..

…..

…

'_Deidara namanya, ya?' _Pikirnya, menepis begitu saja pikiran sebelumnya. Oh, dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan predikatnya jika si pirang-misterius itu benar-benar akan tinggal disini.

Setelah meletakkan kotak donat pemberian Deidara diatas meja, dia baru sadar kalau…

….tadi dia juga baru beli sekotak donat.

'_Sial. Bisa blenger duluan. Ini sih, Hidan yang demen.' _Sambil menghela nafas, dia memutuskan untuk membagi donatnya dengan yang lain.

…

Keesokan paginya, aku bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, tentu setelah memberi salam seperti biasa kepada anak-anak kos yang lain. Yang bikin aku heran, si pirang—(apa? Kau tahu pirang yang kumaksud.) tidak kelihatan. Apa dia sudah pergi? Dipikir-pikir, dia itu masih seumuran aku kan? Mungkin dia juga sudah ke sekolah. Hmm. Sekolah dia dimana ya?

Karena merasa kepo, aku berhenti memikirkan dia. Tak terasa aku telah mencapai depan kelasku. Aku membuka pintu dan beranjak menuju bangkuku.

"Yoo, pagi Sasori!" teriak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna keabu-abuan dan disisir ke belakang.

"Pagi, Sasori." Ucap juga seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan memakai masker.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan duduk ke bangkuku. "Pagi Hidan, Kakuzu. Mana yang lain?" Tanyaku seraya melihat beberapa teman-teman yang biasa berkumpul tidak ada.

Hidan mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Palingan juga ntar bel masuk pada balik. Tapi setahuku sih Itachi rapat osis."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menyalakan iPodku. Benar kata Hidan. Lama kelamaan Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame dan Itachi kembali ke kelas. Kita mengobrol seperti biasa sebentar sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid segera bergegas kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian Pak guru Iruka pun masuk. Kelas mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran, tapi sebelum itu ada seseorang yang ingin bapak perkenalkan. Masuklah, Nak!" Ucap Pak Iruka.

Aku yang masih dengan iPodku (karena duduk nomor dua dari belakang, jadi tidak ketahuan) dan dengan tatapan malas aku memandang ke luar jendela. Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengar Pak Iruka.

Sampai suara yang sudah agak familiar itu terdengar olehku.

"Selamat pagi, un!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan terkaget. Yang berdiri di depan, tentu si pirang dengan senyumnya yang cemerlang.

"Aku Deidara, pindahan dari Iwagakure! Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya!" ucapnya dengan semangat. Kelas menjadi ramai setelah salam dari si pirang itu diberikan.

Oho. Aku masih sedikit bingung. Gimana tidak? Dia tinggal di kos-kosan yang sama denganku, satu sekolah denganku, _ditambah lagi_ satu kelas denganku. Kalau ini kebetulan, ini aneh. Rasanya kejadian seperti ini pernah kubaca dari… komik _shoujo_ milik Konan. Ya. Kau tahu, si pemeran utama yang suka dengan orang baru yang tinggal dekat dengannya, kemudian ternyata satu kelas dengannya. Uhuh. Sangat _cliché._ Cukup satu hal lagi yang membuat kejadian ini sama persis seperti di komik itu, ya tentu saja si orang baru itu diperintahkan guru untuk duduk di belakang si pemeran utama karena (entah kenapa) itulah satu-satunya bangku yang kosong. Hahaha. Sinetron sekali-

"Nah, anak-anak. Kalau mau bertanya-tanya nanti saja setelah istirahat. Deidara, kau tidak masalah kan duduk di belakang?" Tanya Pak Iruka kepada Deidara.

"Tidak, un." Dia menggeleng.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, tempat dudukmu dibelakang Sasori. Sasori, angkat tanganmu supaya Deidara tahu tempat duduknya." Perintah pak Iruka.

-oke. Aku cabut perkataanku sebelumnya. Rasanya hidupku jadi sinetron. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, aku tidak tahu lagi. Ugh.

Dengan malas, aku mengangkat tanganku. Samar-samar aku melihatnya terkaget melihatku, tetapi segera kembali normal. Setelah mengangguk pada Pak Iruka, dia berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Ketika melewatiku, dia tersenyum padaku. _Oke, senyumnya manis sekali- _Ole, Sasori! Bukan itu masalahnya! Karena bingung harus berbuat apa, aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya saja. Asal kau tahu, walau aku tidak bermaksud, tapi biasanya tatapanku terlihat….. membunuh. Sial.

Herannya, dia tidak terlihat terganggu dengan hal itu. Dia duduk di bangkunya dan melewati pelajaran dengan tenang. Yah, setidaknya sampai waktu bel istirahat berbunyi dan para murid-murid yang penasaran mengerubunginya untuk menanyainya. Aku tidak tahu lagi karena aku pergi keluar kelas untuk menghindari kerubungan itu.

Akhirnya bel surga bagi para siswa-siswi (apa? Kalau kau pernah jadi pelajar, pasti tahu bel surga itu apa) berbunyi dan mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Termasuk aku. Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan segera pergi, setelah berbicara dengan teman-temanku. Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku mendengar suara familiar itu memanggilku.

"Sasori-san!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati si pirang itu berlari ke arahku.

"Boleh pulang bersama?" katanya, setelah berdiri di sampingku.

Aku terdiam. "Terserah." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum mengikutiku.

"Um, Sasori-san, un." Ucapnya. "Maaf kemarin aku lari begitu saja, tidak sopan sekali, un. Tapi aku punya kebiasaan begitu kalau nervous, maaf ya."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Enggak masalah. Makasih buat donatnya, kemarin belum sempet bilang."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Sama-sama, un!"

Sepanjang perjalanan kita berbicara banyak hal. Seperti dia yang mengiraku anak kuliahan (memangnya tampangku setua itu?) dan kaget melihatku ada di kelas, dan aku yang mengetahui bahwa dia juga mencintai seni, walau kita sempat bertengkar tentang pendapat masing-masing. Yah, mengesampingkan soal perbedaan pendapat kita, menurutku dia sangat menarik. Agak berisik, tapi menarik. Rasanya aku bisa berbicara berapa lamapun dengannya. Tapi sayangnya, akhirnya kita sampai ke kos-kosan dan aku harus berpisah dengannya.

"Ah, sudah sampai." Ucapnya, dengan nada kecewa. "kalau begitu, sampai besok ya, sasori-san, un!" dia melambai padaku sebelum pergi. Aku melambai balik, dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Deidara benar-benar membuatku tertarik dengan dirinya. Dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari esoknya aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aneh. Aku tidak pernah bangun terlalu pagi atau kesiangan. Waktu bangunku selalu pas. Lalu kenapa hari ini rasanya aku bersemangat sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah…?

Kuputuskan untuk tidak menggubris hal itu. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku melihat jamku. Masih pukul 05.00. Sekolah masuk pukul 07.00. Masih ada waktu banyak, tapi yasudahlah. Aku berjalan keluar dan kemudian mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku sedang memasukkan kunci kamarku ke dalam tasku saat suara yang sudah kukenal itu memanggilku.

"Sasori-san?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Deidara." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum dan berlari ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, un! Kau mau berangkat ke sekolah? Tidak kepagian?"

Aku menguap. "Hmm. Pagi. Ya, ntah kenapa aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kau sendiri?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku? Aku berangkat pagi untuk berkeliling melihat isi sekolah. Kemarin aku langsung belajar di kelas, jadi tidak sempat, un."

Aku dan Deidara berjalan bersampingan menuju sekolah. "Kenapa tidak kemarin pas pulang sekolah saja?"

Kali ini Deidara terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan semburat merah apa itu di pipi dia?

"O-oh. Umm. Kemarin aku kan ingin pulang bersamamu, dan rasanya tidak enak kalau memintamu menunggu, un."

Aku menaikkan alisku. Ingin pulang bersamaku? Kenapa? Tapi aku tidak bertanya padanya. Aku hanya menghela nafasku.

"Yasudah. Kita juga kepagian, masih banyak waktu. Mau kutemani keliling sekolah?" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menawarinya. Aku berencana untuk tidur lagi di bangkuku begitu sampai. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kataku terselip begitu saja…

Deidara tersenyum ceria dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Mau, mau, un!" kemudian dia berhenti menganggukan kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. "t-tapi tentu saja kalau kau tidak repot, un."

Aku tertawa kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara terlihat manis kalau mencibir begitu.

"A-ah! Kau tertawa, un!" Aku segera berhenti tertawa, menyadari apa yang barusan kulakukan. Sial, kenapa aku malah ketawa-

"S-siapa yang ketawa? Jangan mimpi deh.." Aku berkata se-_casual _mungkin, menyembunyikan rasa malu ku. Deidara tertawa lagi, berteriak dan menunjukku sambil berlari mendahuluiku.

"Sasori-san ketawa, un~! Hahahaha!"

Kali ini semburat merah menghampiri pipi ku. Aku berlari mengejarnya.

"D-deidara! Diam kau, anak brandal!" Tapi tentu saja Deidara tidak berhenti. Akhirnya kita sampai di sekolah seperti sehabis lari marathon. Berkeringat dan terengah-engah. Aku menjitaknya, dan dia hanya tertawa lagi. Tawa yang tanpa kusadari sangat kusukai.

…

"_So_, Sasori. " Ucap Hidan, sambil duduk di sampingku. "Kau harus memberi tahu kita soal si _pirang_ ini."

Aku mengerutkan alisku ke Hidan. Sekarang waktunya istirahat, dan kebanyakan anak-anak sudah bergegas ke kantin. Kecuali teman-teman satu kelompokku, yang saat ini sedang meng _'interogasi'_ ku.

"Apaan?" Jawabku dengan polos. Aku tahu maksud mereka _siapa_, tapi enggak ngerti _maksud_nya apa.

Hidan menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Sasori _oh_ Sasori, ternyata _pinter-pinter-bego_ juga." Ucapnya dengan dramatis. Aku menggeplak kepalanya.

"Maksud si Hidan," Ucap Konan. "Kau kasih tau siapa si Deidara ini sama kita. Aku liat lho, tadi pagi kau jalan berduaan sama dia, keliling sekolah. Emangnya kamu tipe yang bisa diajak jalan sama orang ga dikenal?"

Kisame menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, rasanya aneh begitu datang pagi-pagi Sasori enggak ada. Dia kan _on time_ terus. Eh tau-tau ternyata habis jalan berduaan sama si _pirang_ itu. Hahaha!" Semua tertawa kecil. Semburat merah menghampiri pipiku.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa…" Jawabku, mencibir. Sementara Tobi menyahut. "Tobi tahu Sasori-san bohong! Tobi lihat Sasori-san dan Deidara-san tertawa dengan mesra di koridor menuju kelas tadi pagi!" Kali ini semua tertawa terbahak-terbahak. Aku yang sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa malu ku, akhirnya menyerah dan menyahut balik kepada mereka.

"Arggh, _fine_, terserah! Kalian bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku! Dan Tobi, aku TIDAK tertawa mesra dengannya." Aku berusaha untuk terlihat galak, tapi gagal karena semburat merah sial itu yang tidak meninggalkan pipiku.

Itachi, yang daritadi hanya tersenyum kecil saja, berbicara. "Jadi ceritakan pada kami."

Aku menghela nafasku. Untuk apa juga kusembunyikan? "Dia anak pindahan baru di kos-an ku. Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama dia secara _ke-be-tu-lan_ dan _ke-be-tu-lan _aku menawarkan diri untuk menemani dia berkeliling sekolah. Puas?" Ucapku tanpa henti. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Hidan memecahkan keheningan dan tertawa keras.

"_KAU_? _**KE-BE-TU-LAN**_ MENAWARKAN DIRI? HAHAHAHA" Aku menahan amarahku, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melempar buku ku ke Hidan, tetapi sayangnya bisa dia hindari dan buku tersebut... melayang ke orang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Buku siapa ini, un?" Deidara menangkap buku itu sebelum mengenainya.

'_Sial!' _pikirku. Aku segera beranjak ke arahnya. "Maaf Deidara, itu buku ku. Kau tidak kena, kan?" Aku bertanya dengan khawatir. Deidara kelihatan kaget dengan aku yang tiba-tiba menanyainya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, un. Kenapa buku mu dilempar?" Tanyanya, sambil mengembalikan bukuku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Bukan ap—" Kata-kata ku di hentikan oleh Hidan yang sudah berada di sampingku.

"Halo_,_ _pirang_~" Deidara menatap Hidan. Raut wajahnya sedikit bingung.

"Halo, umm…?" Deidara terlihat berpikir. Tentu saja dia belum tahu nama Hidan. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini?

"Deidara, ini Hidan." Kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku ke Hidan. Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Halo, Hidan-san, aku Deidara! Salam kenal!" Deidara menjulurkan tangannya, maksudnya untuk menjabat tangan Hidan. Tapi sepertinya Hidan punya pikiran lain. Dia menarik tangan Deidara dan membawanya ke tempat anak-anak yang lain duduk. Aku baru sadar dari lamunanku setelah diteriaki Hidan.

"Oi Sasori! Sini! Ngapain bengong? Kenalin si _pirang_ ini ke yang lain!" Aku tidak gagal melihat senyum jahil di wajah Hidan. Sial. Lihat saja, suatu saat akan kubalas dia. Ugh. Dengan malas aku berjalan kembali ke tempat anak-anak yang lain duduk.

Deidara kelihatan kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus ngapain. Yah, kasihan juga sih dia. Lebih baik aku cepat selesaikan kejahilan si Hidan ini…

"Deidara, itu Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan kau sudah tahu Hidan." Ucapku ke Deidara, sambil menunjuk mereka satu-persatu. Deidara mangut-mangut, kelihatan sibuk menghafalkan nama-nama yang baru kusebut. "Halo semua! Aku Deidara, un! Salam kenal!"

Konan kemudian berbicara. "Salam kenal, Deidara-kun! Aku belum pernah melihatmu, tapi sepertinya Sasori-kun sudah mengenalmu duluan ya, hmm?" Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arahku. Sialan, pasti dia sengaja. Aku membuang mukaku ke arah lain.

Deidara mengangguk, dengan _innocent_-nya tidak menyadari niat jahil teman-temanku "Aku satu kos-an dengan Sasori-san, un. Dia sangat baik, dia mau mengantarku keliling sekolah, un!"

Semua tersenyum menyeringai. Aku mulai memainkan pensil ku dengan grogi. Berharap ada keajaiban terjadi untuk segera mengentikan pembicaraan memalukan ini. Lalu seperti menyadari rasa malu ku, Kali ini Pein berbicara.

"Kenapa kau mau diantar Sasori? Dia kelihatan tenang dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya dia itu cerewet dan bermulut tajam, lho."

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, un! Sasori-san baik sekali! Memang sih, awalnya aku juga berpikir dia itu dingin, tapi sebenarnya hatinya hangat kok! Kalian harus liat saat dia tertawa, manis sekali, un!"

Hening.

_**Ctak.**_

Aku mematahkan pensilku.

"_DE-I-DA-RA….._" aku mendesis ke Deidara. Dia terlihat bingung, kemudian membulatkan bibirnya dan menggumam '_oops_'.

Kali ini bukan semburat merah lagi, tapi seluruh wajahku warnanya sudah sama seperti rambutku sendiri.

Hidan yang segera menyadari aura mematikanku segera menarik tangan Deidara dan membawanya lari, disusul oleh yang lain sambil tertawa.

"_Pirang_! Lebih baik kencangkan larimu atau kau akan dibunuh Sasori!" Deidara ikut tertawa. "Tapi memang benar kok, tawa Sasori-san itu manis!" Dan seluruh grup yang ikut berlari bersama mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku untuk mengejar mereka, tidak lupa membawa kamus _'Cara Efektif dan Menyakitkan Untuk Membunuh Orang'_ milikku.


End file.
